Christmas Morning
by Order Of Mertuary
Summary: This is a short story about the Christmas Morning of 1999, for Ami and Makoto. Oneshot, Has no holding in Precious Illusion


Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls: Oblivion, if I did I would be rich, also, I am not writing about Oblivion, so… I don't own Sailor Moon:D

Author's Notes: You guys can thank CS and her genius 'Christmas Pens' Post on her forum, ya guys should check it out!!!!!!!! Un-BETAed as well, so if it looks like something that just came out of a kindergarten playroom… you can sue me :D, This also holds no time line with Precious Illusions.

---

Christmas Day, a day for family fun, and interesting events, well, just about as interesting it can get when you are eight girls sworn to protect the Princess of the Moon, which sounds like something out of a fairy tale, but in all honestly seemed like a nightmare. Because most of the princess's guardians have died 3 times a lived to tell tale, life gets pretty interesting to say the least, but today isn't the day to be sad, today isn't the day to feel down! Today is the day to be merry, jolly, and to have a big fight with your family!! Today is a day known to us as Christmas Morning!! This year is the year where your dad dances around the room singing off tune, today is the day where you have a breakfast so big that your stomach feels like it is getting ready to explode! It is a day for love…. Most of all love, perhaps the main soul of Christmas is love.

7:30 A.M. 1999 December 25th

Ami and Makoto's apartment.

Christmas Morning, one thing that isn't rare, is the calmness in the Mizuno/Kino household. Another is the smell of good home style cooking in the air as well, it wouldn't be Christmas here without food, or so Makoto, and Usagi say. Makoto is always festive, she even has certain clothes for Christmas, it is one of her favorite holiday… What other holidays can you run around with an annoying Santa hat that has a bell on it and jingles every time you bob your head? What other holiday can you wear red, green, and not look bad for clashing? Christmas time is the only time of the year that you can dress bad, and annoying and no one will look at you funny….. Well at least that's Makoto's excuse, and she's sticking with it, Plus, what other time of year can you go all out on a gift and it not be too much? That is the best part of Christmas, is the gift GIVING not the receiving, especially when the gift is to someone you love.

It was the perfect day for Christmas, snow covered the ground, looking like god had covered the world in flour. The sun rise was bright, and the day was beautiful, and the time of day was perfect for breakfast in bed, and a nice day of cuddling on the couch. What else could you ever need with a relationship? Christmas day is the best time to have breakfast in bed, that is why Makoto was up early that day; standing in the middle of the living room staring out the window at this truly beautiful day.. Wearing that Christmas hat, and that green and red sweater, smiling, the day had finally come after waiting all year, but this morning isn't about staring at the beautiful day, today is about her and Ami, and making Ami breakfast in bed. The thought of being able to make breakfast for her angel was enough to put a big grin on her face. Enough to make this beautiful day: perfect, but thought means nothing without action! So to the kitchen!

Makoto spent a good amount of her time tapping her chin thinking about what to make for breakfast… Pancakes? Too messy, omelets? Doesn't quite strike romantic, French Toast? Well… you can cut the toast into hearts! So, after the first part it is now time to get to work, and with a jingle of the bell of her hat for good luck got to work, first getting out a pan and pre-heating it, then cracking two eggs into a bowl, and using a whisk to mix the four eggs into a yellow goop. Then to get out a pack of bread off the top of the fridge , and getting four pieces of bread out, re-tying the bread and putting it back on top of the fridge, then to dip the four pieces of bread in the yellow goop, and putting them in the skillet frying them, turning the once yellow four pieces of bread into the desired ending, French Toast, but they aren't finished yet, now, to cut them into hearts, and to get a knife out of the silver ware drawer, and cutting the French Toast into hearts, but they still aren't finished unless you want just bread covered in cooked egg. You need to add, powdered sugar, syrup, and strawberry halves for them to be truly finished.

"Done! Finally!!" Makoto cheered as she walked to go get that bed table, and after a good ten minutes of searching she finally found it in the closet. As she walked back into the kitchen she found Ami sitting at the table eating… as Makoto's right eye started twitching until Ami walked up to her and gave her a kiss.. And made her forget her previous plans. This one must be much better.

---

:D Done! YAY!!!!!


End file.
